


Do It Again

by killersmythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killersmythe/pseuds/killersmythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has had a shitty day at work which results in Seblaine getting high together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Again

When Blaine enters the apartment he can tell instantly what type of day Sebastian has had. His suit jacket is thrown over the back of the couch, briefcase lying scattered on the floor and shoes have been toed off either side of their lounge which he knows is typical of Sebastian’s ‘fuck is all’ motto which he’s come to know well over the past few months.

As he shuffles out of his own shoes, it doesn’t take long for Blaine to search him out. The cool air on his skin gives him the first clue and although he can’t make Sebastian to on their balcony that overlooks the city, a small orange glow gives him away.

Quickly and quietly, as not to disturb his boyfriend, Blaine changes into more comfortable clothes and wraps himself up in a warm hoodie before ambling through the glass French doors out onto the balcony.

When he steps out into the cool evening air, Sebastian doesn’t turn and look at him from where he is sat in one of the two Adirondack chair which although don’t quite fit in with their city living apartment, Sebastian insisted on having because they remind him of home; his feet are propped up, on a small table (which Blaine will totally curse him for later), eyes focused on the view. Blaine smiles as he notices Sebastian is exactly how he expected he would be; shirt untucked, the top three buttons popped open, tie hanging down low on his chest.

“Hey you.” Blaine greets as he sits himself down in the other chair and stretches his legs out so that his feet prop up on the table next to Sebastian’s. Sebastian doesn’t respond apart from a small wave full of smoke from his cigarette and a low hum of acknowledgement.

They sit like this for a few minutes, watching the buildings around them light up and listening to the sound of the city coming to life below them.

Eventually Sebastian lets out a long frustrated sigh and speaks into the night sky.

“This fucking case is doing my head in.” He proclaims voice full of exhaustion as he takes a couple more drags from his cigarette. “They don’t even know…….they’re going to get…..it’s a fucking joke.”

Blaine stays silent, watches from the side-lines and lets Sebastian vent, knows this is what he needs to do. Eventually Sebastian sits up straight, feet falling to the floor and brushing Blaine’s on the way. He leans forward, elbows resting on his knees and rubs his hands slowly over his face, cigarette still in tack.

“He’s going to get off on technicality.” Sebastian exclaims eventually, turning to look at Blaine for the first time that evening with beat eyes. “Apparently there isn’t enough evidence to prove that he did it.” He utters and Blaine feels his heart sinking because although Sebastian wants to win every case, this one has meant so much more to him.

“Bas, it’ll be ok. You’re going to win this. You are a fucking amazing lawyer.” Blaine states and receives a scoff in return.

“Yeah. Right.” Sebastian drawls sarcastically. “He’s a dirty old man who has a thing for younger girls and although he’s been caught in the act there still isn’t enough fucking evidence! There is nothing I can do.” Sebastian concludes, his voice angry yet drained all at once.

Blaine lets him calm for a few moments before shuffling closer and sitting on the edge of his own seat so that he can lace his fingers through Sebastian’s free hand.

“Does that have something in it?” Blaine asks nodding to the cigarette that is nearly burnt dry and watches as Sebastian looks down at his hand and then back up at Blaine and shakes his head.

Without another word, Blaine pulls back and reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants and yanks out a small plastic bag while smiling shyly at Sebastian, waving it in front of him.

Sebastian stares back at him, angry eyes softening slightly as a shadow of a smile plays on his lips. “Why did I not think of that?”

“Because you had more pressing things on your mind,” Blaine replies, while pulling out filters and papers and starting to roll. “Plus, I’m the one with all the good ideas.”

Sebastian scoffs quietly and Blaine notices that his shoulders have started to sag slightly, and his face is less tense than it first was when he’d laid eyes on him minutes earlier.

“I haven’t smoked that stuff in ages.” Sebastian muttered, watching Blaine expertly roll the joint between his fingers. “I didn’t even know we had any.”

“I saved it for special occasions.” Blaine states and watches as Sebastian’s eyebrows close together in confusion as he lights up the joint and take his first toke. “Or for when we just need to forget the shit that is going on around us and submerge ourselves.”

Sebastian’s eyebrows return to their normal position, he watches intently as Blaine inhales slowly and then breathes out, several times before eventually offering the joint over. He stares back at Blaine, unaccepting, a small smile on his lips and waits for Blaine to catch on.

Eventually Blaine does and pushes himself up from his chair and moves over so that he is standing in front of Sebastian. He takes one more toke before leaning forward to straddle Sebastian’s legs on the chair and although it’s a bit uncomfortable, neither of them cares.

“Lazy.” Blaine mumbles as he lets out the smoke and leans forward, his eyes slightly blown as his free hand clasps onto Sebastian’s work shirt to help balance himself. “Open your mouth.”

Sebastian does so instantly, and watches as Blaine expertly inhales once again and leans forward to close the gap between them and blows into his mouth; A routine that they’d done many times before in their college days; on a daily basis.  Sebastian draws in the smoke, allows it to flow around his body, to course through his veins before eventually puffing out.

Almost immediately he starts to relax and feel the warm fuzzy feeling surge up inside him, he smiles to himself and leans back against the wood, savouring and familiarising himself with the sensation and taste.

Eventually he opens his eyes to see Blaine looking down at him, a smile playing on his lips. “Do it again.”

“Bossy.” Blaine accuses affectionately but does so anyway which receives a snort from Sebastian as their lips close together once again.

They repeat the same motion four times before finally Sebastian pulls Blaine down so that he falls on top of him and they’re kissing and smoking and kissing and smoking, submerged in their own little cloud.

It doesn’t take long before the joint is about burnt out and Blaine takes one last toke, before stubbing it out in the ash tray and returning to kiss Sebastian for several more minutes, their breath now hitching as they mouth at one another breathlessly as the cloud around them dissolves.

“Have I told you how much I love you yet today?” Sebastian mumbles against Blaine’s lips once they finally pull apart but stay pressed against one another, foreheads touching.

“No, which I think is completely unreasonable and rude, but I won’t hold it against you.” Blaine replies playfully, his voice course from the smoke.

In reply he receives a pinch on both sides of his hips which cause him to squeal and jolt up away from Sebastian with a laugh which he knows he’ll be mocked for later.

“Well I do.” Sebastian mumbles after a minute and once they have settled back against one another, Blaine still straddling his hips and his arms wound around his neck. “Thank you.”

This times its Blaine’s turn to hum in response as his lips ghost across Sebastian’s neck.

They stay wrapped up in each other for some time forgetting all the shit and later on when it starts to resurface, Blaine pulls the bag back out his pocket and they smoke their way through three more joints; he shot guns Sebastian again, Sebastian does the same to him and the last is spent, lying on the cold tile of their balcony, passing it between themselves as they watch the stars above.

~

Three weeks later Sebastian wins his case, because he’s a fucking amazing lawyer. 


End file.
